


Children of Kingdom Hearts

by BretheVoidFox



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BretheVoidFox/pseuds/BretheVoidFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simone and Fin are lost in the Disney worlds, braving the heartless, villains, and new enemies. With even the Keyblade Masters not in control, they'll have to rely on their wits, magic, and courage to survive through it all! Thank goodness they aren't alone, they have friends in the Children of these Disney tales, and there magical tutors! Only question is, will it be enough for them to get back home and win over all? Read Children of Kingdom Hearts to find out if these twin princesses can do it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darkness Returns, And Darkness Reigns

**Author's Note:**

> I would also like to thank star1gazer! With out her this story wouldn’t even be possible! She helped me with the summary and kudos to her! She has been the most radiant help and my savior! So with much love, I thank you, elfy! You guys really need to check out her stories! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of the KH series or its characters! I only own this idea, my own characters and places I make up!
> 
> So enjoy my love doves!

Chapter 1: Darkness Returns, And Darkness Reigns

Screams and the sound of swords clashing sounded everywhere. People running from the danger and taking refuge in the safe haven that was the castle ahead. Those who could fight stayed behind allowing the innocent to escape. A tall man, dressed in nothing but black, wore a trench coat, leather pants and boots that went right below his knees, fought with fierce and cold eyes. His black hair tinted violet was in disarray, framing his inverted triangle face, ending above his shoulder, his skin an ivory pale, but in reality was really gray, he could change it back when he felt like it. His eyes were Mitch-matched, his right eye was purple with an orange slitted pupil and his left eye was orange with a purple slitted pupil. 

He was the king this world. 

The leader of the army looked around for a moment with mitch-match eyes, scanning the area for more civilians, finding none he held up his weapon his soldiers doing the same before a wall of light swept across the ground and towards the enemy, the dark beings disintegrating into nothing.  
x0x0x0x0x0

Two young girls, no older than thirteen, were running with their mother, who was leading their people to the throne room. The two looked up at their mother with confused and frighten eyes.

“Mama?”

The woman looked down at them with soft red eyes. “Shh, just keep running we'll be fine.” The girls nodded and continued running.

x0x0x0x0x0

With the threat gone momentarily the leader addressed his soldiers.“Fall back to the castle! We plan there! Help the wounded!”

“Yes sir!” And the men set to work helping the wounded and guiding more civilians, who were in hiding, to the palace. As they all entered they immediately felt their wounds heal and their strength return. The leader smiled. His wife put a protective barrier around and over the castle, keeping the citizens safe and the dark creatures out. 

He was the last to go into the castle, making sure everyone got in. As he looked back he gasped as he saw the lesser shadow creatures pressing up against the barrier. He narrowed his eyes. That didn't look good.

“My Lord Thanatos! Please hurry inside!” One of the soldiers broke him from his musings.

“I don't like the looks of this...” he mumbled and walked in side the doors sealing shut and instantly disappearing. He looked to the soldiers that stayed behind. “Come, we go to where the others are.”  
The men nodded and followed their lord quickly. They walked down the grand hall that held many pictures of his family and friends, but now wasn't the time to be admiring them. As they walked down the hall, the skies outside were dark and pitch-black as thunder sounded. They went into another room, it was the throne room, in the middle of the room was a pedestal.

“Alright I want you all to go and stand there, it will take you to the others.” When it looked like they would protest, he gave a smile. “I will follow but I need to destroy it so our enemies won't.” They deflated and reluctantly walked to the pedestal standing on it before being engulf in light. The king then lifted his hand, and swirling black energy appeared in his palm and with roar he destroyed the pedestal into tiny pieces before disintegrating those pieces into nothing.

'BOOM! BOOM!'

The door to the throne room was being rammed and banged on, and the king knew it was time to go.  
He sighed and in the next moment he was engulfed in swirling black and purple, disappearing without a trace. He had good timing too because that was when the door gave way and the heartless poured in.

x0x0x0x0x0

Thantos appeared in the safe haven, an underground village. It was far underground below the castle and there was no way in or out. It was like a mini village, lined with huts and crops. A large well that had clean water and fountain next to it. They would be able to last for more that a few years. He walked to the center where everyone was gathered. He greeted each of them as he made his way to the center. 

“Papa!” Two blurs of black and green attached to his legs.

Thanatos crouched down hugging his daughters close. Kissing their crowns as he picked them up. 

“You made it.” Thanatos looked at his queen, his wife, with soft and tender eyes. She was a slender woman with a round face, light brown skin, long , braided green hair, and semi slanted red eyes. 

“Gaia...” Walking up to her, he kissed her. “Did everyone make it here safely?”

“Yes, none dead, wounded but all accounted for.” She sighed. “That is a miracle.”

Thanatos nodded and there was rumbling above. He looked up then down at his daughters and back to his wife. “We need to send word of this...”

Gaia nodded and opened a portal, swirling in gold and white. Everyone looked on confused, wondering what their rulers were planning. They tuned in when their king and queen began to speak.

“Something evil has summoned the heartless.” Thanatos began, his voice deep and strong. “Those creatures have already infiltrated the castle,” Gasps were heard but he continued. “These creatures are after our precious light, that light is hidden but the longer they search, the more our world will be engulfed in this evil.” His wife then took over speaking, her voice soft yet soothing and held a sense of zeal, reassuring the people.

“There is no doubt that other worlds are in a similar state or beginning to be, but hold fast and keep heart.” She smiled at her people. “As long as we breathe, we won't let anyone be taken by this darkness.” She then smiled at her daughters. “Its time to go.”

Eyes of red and amber gold widen. “Mama where are you going?”

Gaia's smile soon became teary as she hugged her daughters close and took a moment to memorize their features. She looked at the oldest twin. Her hair was green, short and shaggy, red ruby eyes that were usually calm and laid back, now wide with shock. Skin that was a tan yet dark. “Finean...” She said her daughter's name softly. Her second child had, short semi-curly dark-brown hair, light brown skin, and amber gold eyes that were normally full of mischief and mirth, but were full of freight. “Simone'...my flowers I'm afraid,” She rubbed their cheeks. “You are the ones who are going.”

The ceiling rumbled and Thantos put up a barrier over the ceiling, walls and ground. “You two will need to go,” He knelt in front of his daughter. “Go and find help, Seek out the wizards, King Mickey, and even the keyblade masters.” 

Fin's looked up at him. “But Papa-”

More rumbling happened before three Darksides appeared out in the field, firing black orbs everywhere. The people fell back but those who could fight and use magic headed towards the monsters.

“There is no time! You two are the only ones!” He nodded to his wife.

Gaia pulled her daughters to the portal, that stood tall and wide and pushed them towards it, but they didn't go in.

“What about you all?!” Simone' asked. “We can't leave you like this!”

“We'll be fine!” Gaia said blocking an energy ball and knocking back shadows. “Go now! Seek out help! Remember what we taught you!” And with a wave of her hand the two went flying into the portal screaming.

“MOM! DAD! EVERYONE!” They yelled from the other side and the last they saw of their parents was their smiling faces saying:

“We love you.”

“NOOOO!” 

And then the portal closed and they were pulled in the empty space of the portal. There was no sense of direction. They didn't know where they were plunging to or drifting to. It felt as if everything was fast but at the same time slow, light yet heavy. 

It was suffocating.

Fin opened her eyes and immediately clenched them shut. Surrounding them was nothing but blinding light. Her eyes then flew open and she began looking for her twin.

“Fin!” 

Turning to the her side she saw Simone' reaching out for her. “Sim...” She reached back trying to grabbed the other. Simone's face was strained but her eyes showed determination.

Fingers grazed as they got closer and interlocked.

The two then felt a shift and before either girl knew what was happening they fell into a black portal. Holding each other close in a vice grip as they felt their senses become even more screwy and discombobulated, due to the sharp coldness piercing their bodies. 

“S-So c-c-cold...” Simone' shivered. “It hurts...”

Fin held her closer. “I know...Come on, remember what uncle said...” Simone' nodded against her. “Focus on the light in our hearts...” A new portal opened showing a world of cobble stone and cabin houses.

“And a path will open.” Simone' finished.

The portal became bigger and the siblings didn't let of each other, even if a world was right below there feet, they had no doubt that they would be separated and they weren't chancing it. So, they plunged into the world below with determined yells that echoed in the darkness.

Landing hard on the stone floor creating a crater, attracting the attention of a few people.

Simone' was breathing hard and unconscious as Fin tried to focus on their surroundings with blurry vision. She saw people coming and murmuring, then she heard dogs barking and saw two black and white figures run towards them.

“P...go! Get ba...he..” A man commanded, everything was mumbled and going in and out as Fin tried to stay conscious. 

“Oh..ear!” That sounded like a woman. “R..ger...We need to...”

“I..now...nita....Someone go get the......te...........me.....”

And Fin finally fell limp and blacked out never seeing her sister get carried by a stranger or feeling her own body get picked up. Both children were unaware of their surroundings as they were carried off by people from this world.

Not yet knowing that this would be their new beginning.


	2. The Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simone and Fin are lost in the Disney worlds, braving the heartless, villains, and new enemies. With even the Keyblade Masters not in control, they'll have to rely on their wits, magic, and courage to survive through it all! Thank goodness they aren't alone, they have friends in the Children of these Disney tales, and there magical tutors! Only question is, will it be enough for them to get back home and win over all? Read Children of Kingdom Hearts to find out if these twin princesses can do it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you like the first chapter! I hope you stay with me to the end! And please if you have suggestions then don't be afraid to put them in the reviews or to PM me!
> 
> I would also like to thank star1gazer! She has been the most radiant help and my savior! And she convinced me not to scrap this! So with much love, I thank you, elfy! You guys really need to check out her stories! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of the KH series or its characters! I only own this idea, my own characters and places I make up!

Chapter 2: The Twins

She felt something cold and wet land on her head, sighing at the coolness, Simone' opened drowsy orbs. She blinked them again and murmuring was heard. It was quiet though she felt a pair of eyes on her she turned her head seeing a woman sitting beside her. The woman had light brown hair that was in a bun, ebony eyes, and peach skin. Wearing a blue button up long sleeved shirt and a dark blue skirt that went to her knees. She also wore a white apron over the skirt.

“Oh!” The woman gasped putting down her book. “You're awake!” She smiled happily. “How are feeling?”

Simone' blinked and tried to speak yet no sound came.

“Oh dear, you must be thirsty. Hold on just a minute, love.” the woman stood, walking to the door and poked her head out. “Nanny! Roger! Bring a glass of water, she's awake!” she called and multiple footsteps sounded. The woman opened the door wider, walking in was a plump woman, who was wearing a maid's outfit, and carrying a tray. The other who walked in was man with blonde hair, he was tall and skinny, reminding Simone' of stick. He wore a green vest over a white shirt and black slacks.

Simone' sat up in bed giving a nod of thanks as she was handed water. She drank a little just to bring the moisture back to her throat, setting the glass down she spoke. “Thank you,” she tilted her head. “Um who are all of you?”

The man smiled and wrapped his arm around the woman's waist. “I'm Roger Radcliffe,” he pointed to the maid. “This is Nanny, our maid.” The plump woman smiled at her. “And this lovely is my wife Anita.”

Simone' gave a small smile. “I'm Simone'. Nice to meet you all.” she let her gaze travel around the room and she frowned. “Um excuse me but when you found me wasn't there another person? My-”

“You're Friend.”Anita nodded. “Yes he's in the other room.”

Simone' bit back a laugh. “Is Fin awake as well?”

Nanny nodded. “Aye, the lad was worrying himself sick over you.” She put hands on her hips. “I had to pull him out.”

Simone' giggled then asked how long she was asleep. 

“Why you've been asleep for three days.” Anita answered and added, “You had a fever.”

“Three days?!” She exclaimed and started moving from the bed. Roger went to her side resting a hand on her shoulder.

“Now now, little one, there is no rush.”

“But you don't understand, we have to-”

Anita sat beside her putting a hand on hers. “Calm down. Now what is it you have to do?”

She swallowed hard. “Well we are looking for someone. We-” Before she could say anymore a blur of black and white jumped on her licking her face, making her giggling.

“Pongo! You silly thing! Get off!” Roger pulled the spotted dalmatian off of her. “Sorry about that.”

“Its okay he was only saying hel-OOO!” Another blur this time green tackled her, circling her arms around her twin Simone' nuzzled her. “Fin...”

“You had me worried.”

The three adults smiled and left the room with Pongo following, giving the children a moment of privacy. Once the door closed the siblings pulled away from each other and just stared in silence. Though, really the two were processing that everything happening was real. From the last moment they had with their parents, to the heartless invading there world, to the portal, and finally coming here. 

Simone' blinked. where was here?

Seeing the confusion on her twin's face she began explaining. “ This world is called Radiant Garden. When we landed, Mr. Roger and Mrs. Anita brought us here. I woke up a day after, finding out you had a fever.” Fin rested her forehead on Simone's. “The Radcliffes were very kind in taking us in and nursing you back to health...”

Simone' nodded and in a soft voice said. “So it really happened...This is all real.”

Fin nodded solemnly. “Yeah...” It was silent before she spoke again. “We need to find the ruler of this world, and explain to them what's going on.” 

Simone' bit her lip. “But where do we even start? How do we even begin?”

“We start with finding the ruler of this world first.” she smiled. “And go from there.” Simone' nodded. “How do you feel?”

“I'm fine.”

“Okay. We'll start today.” And with that said the girl's grabbed there things. It wasn't much just the clothes on there backs and the shoes on their feet, and the necklaces around their necks. Fin led her sister out the room. Simone' looked at the small pictures that were on the wall as they walked down the hall. It was mostly of Roger, Anita, and Nanny and the dalmatians. Though as they walked through the house it held this empty feeling, like it was missing it's light. Both walked into what looked like a den. Anita was sitting with Roger on a love seat by the window. Nanny walked out from a another room, that was likely the kitchen, she was carrying a tray with tea cups and a kettle on it.

“Simone'. Fin please take a seat.” Anita motioned to a couch that was across from her and Roger.

Both sat down, thanking nanny for the tea. 

Roger leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees. “If you don't mind us asking: Where did you both come from?”

Fin set down her cup, Simone' did the same. “We,” Fin began. “Are from another world called Avani Chava...”(1) She paused waiting for their reaction, surprised when the couple and maid didn't freak out she continued. “Our world is in the midst of being over run with-”

“Heartless.” Roger said sighing. Fin asked how he knew. “Once a upon a time, the same thing happened to us. We were separated from our dogs, Pongo, Perdita and the pups.”

Fin nodded. “We really don't know what's going on but our,” Fin clenched her fingers. “Parents, told us to find the keyblade masters, The King, and wizards.” Sighing the green haired child ran a hand through her hair. “We don't even know where to start much less look...”

Simone' piped in. “Would you happen to know who the ruler of this world is? We really need to find them and tell them what's going on.”

“Hm...This world doesn't really have a leader...” Fin and Simone' deflated, then he quickly added. “But the ones who oversee the town would be Leon and his group.”

Anita and Nanny nodded. “And that old coot, Merlin.”

“Nanny!” Anita scolded the maid lightly.

“But it's true ma'am. That mad man almost blew up the house with 'is antics!” 

Roger chuckled. “Merlin is this town's wizard. He lives in a large cottage outside of the town square, also be on the look out for Leon and his friends. Sometimes one of them are there.”

The twins smiled in thanks. “Ah but before we go, you said you had puppies...”Simone' trailed off when the three adults faces became full of sorrow. “What's wrong?” Simone' stood. “Are they sick? If they are, I can take a look at them!”

Anita gave a sad smile. “No dear, they aren't sick...it's just...they aren't here...”

“What do you mean?”

“She means someone stole them. All 99.” Fin said with a frown. “Swallowed up by a portal of darkness.”

Simone' looked down. “I'm sorry...That's just awful...” She looked back at the couple and Nanny, seeing the sadness and dread on their faces was to much to take. The amber eyed girl turned to her sister and the two had a silent conversation. When it was over Simone' beamed and Fin stood.

“We'll look for them and bring them home!” Simone' declared pointing a thumb to her chest, her outburst shocking the three.

“Wha...”

“We'll find them for you.” Fin said. “We owe this to you for taking care of us.”

Simone' nodded her head vigorously. “She's right! And it will probably be awhile before we see you all again.”

“And we'll more than likely be traveling to other worlds, and we might come across them on the way.”

“So we'll find every single one!” Simone' gave a little twirl.

The adults could only stare in surprised silence, not expecting there declaration or kindness. They took a moment to examine the two children. 

Fin, held a calm and laid back expression. Her clothes consisted of black and red, wearing a black hooded vest, the back of the vest trailed to her heels. Under it was a red long sleeve shirt, and she wore black cargo shorts with red leggings under neath, and on her feet were black shoes. Simone' was the opposite, wearing a wide smile with excitement shining in her eyes. Her attire was similar to Fin's; she wore a sleeveless black hooded vest where the back of the vest trailed to her feet, underneath was a purple tank top, black shorts and purple leggings underneath, and black shoes.

The two were so similar yet different and the longer the others stared the more they started to see how both children looked the same. Their height was the same, and the shape of their faces were the same as well. Anita suddenly gasped and leaned forward in her seat.

“You're related aren't you!”

Fin smirked as Simone' giggled. “Fin didn't tell you?” She received a negative. “We're twins! Twin sisters.” The reply to that was:

“You're sisters!”

Roger almost jumped out of his seat. “You're a girl!”

The girl sent a mocking glare to her twin. “Fin...Why didn't you tell them?” This happened all the time. At first glance people would think Fin was a boy, but if you look closer, you would see the slight curve of her figure. It was the thing that gave away that she was a girl. Though it happens every time, the reactions from others are priceless.

Fin only shrugged smirking. “I like the reactions.”

Simone' only shook her head. “Alright, we'll be going now,” Simone' and Fin bowed to the three and at the same time said. “Thank you for your hospitality.”

“The pleasure is ours. Please come visit us again when you have time.” Anita stated smiling. “Pongo and Perdita would like it as well.”

Both nodded and Roger lead them to the door, opening it for them. “Do you need me to walk you to the market?”

“That's alright we'll be fine.” Fin replied. “But before we go,” her eyes became serious. “Do you have any idea where your puppies might be?”

Roger sighed dejectedly shaking his head. “Not a clue.”

The brunette gave a reassuring smile. “Don't worry! Even if you don't know, hope isn't lost, just keep believing and they'll be home in no time.”

Roger gave a small smile before handing two bags to them. “These were with you the night you came. Alright, good luck out there you two...” In response the girls gave him a nod and both started walking. Beginning their mission.

x0x0x0x0x0

As the twins searched for the market, they took in the buildings and scenery that was Radiant Garden.  
Gazing around the two saw nothing but cobble stone, cabin like houses going up and down the street they were currently strolling on. There was a few trees here and there but not many flowers. Simone' hummed in thought before voicing her opinion.

“The name is very misleading.” she received a grunt in agreement. “Why do you think that is?”

“Maybe the flowers are all in one spot like in the center of town.” Fin stated coolly.

Simone' hummed in agreement. “Maybe.”

They turned left and where on the main street before following the directions Roger gave them. As the twins searched for the market they began noticing the main street had flowers hanging from the building and growing on vines. People were walking and going about their daily business, talking with others or shopping at the stands while children ran around playing.

It was all so nostalgic.

Seeing the lively people reminded them of their own home.

“Watch out!” A voice called breaking the twins from their musing. It was just in time because a novashadow appeared behind them. Fin and Simone' jumped away, avoiding a clawed swipe. The people cleared out quickly, grabbing their children and heading away from the danger.

Fin and Simone' stared up at the creature, as it growled at them. The one who warned them appeared next to them. It was a woman. Her attire consisted black, gray and white. She wore a black tank-top with a white Hawaiian flowered design underneath a sleeveless dark-gray vest. Both stop just below the rib-cage, revealing her midriff. Her shorts,khaki, that folded back. Over it was a dark-gray belted hip. She wore a black long headband with white stripes on the rims. A white wristband on her right arm and a black cloth that starts from below her elbow and partially covers her left hand. Her shoes while khaki-colored, were laced knee-high boots with black socks that have two white stripes at the top. She has short black hair and dark brown eyes. In her hand was a giant shuriken.

“Are you two okay?” Asked the older woman. “You two should-huh! Hey! What are you doing?! Get back here!” She called after them as the two charged the creature. She watched in awe as twins avoided all the attacks the heartless threw at them. They were graceful about it too. The brunette gaped when Simone' cartwheeled from its swipes, all the while smiling. As she distracted the heartless Fin was attacking it from behind with spells, and when the heartless focused on the green haired child, Simone' would begin her attacks.

All the other could was just stare in awe, the children where holding their own.

The heartless sunk into the ground and the children narrowed their eyes and jumped away from each other as the novashadow resurfaced unleashing a shock wave. It's attention was back on the children and slowly it stalked towards them.

'master...want heart...master want light...master want...obey!'

Simone's eyes narrowed more. “You can't have our hearts...” The nova froze for a second.

'Master wants. Masterwants...hearts...pure.' It said and repeated over and over like a mantra.  
“Well you can't have them.” Fin said.

The older woman who was standing of to the side watched in shock as the girls talked to the heartless.

“Go away. Return to the dark.” Simone' ordered while readying a spell that looked like aero.

'Pure!Mastermaster...heartsallofhearts!...Wantthemwantthem!' It said jerking around then lunged.

“Aeroga!” Both children yelled and the Nova was caught in the whirlwind receiving great damage. The heartless vanished in black smoke soon after, a sign that it was destroyed. The twins high-five each other before turning to the stunned young woman.

“Wow...”

“Thanks for the warning Ms...” Fin trailed off.

She blinked and flashed a friendly grin. “Yuffie, and lose the Ms, Yuffie is just fine.” She put away her weapon. “So who are you two? I've never seen you around.”

“I'm Simone' and this my twin sister Fin.” Simone' gave a nervous laugh. “Um we're-”

“New around here.” Fin finished.

Yuffie nodded. “So you from another world.” She grinned at the looks on their faces. “Don't worry, a lot of the people here are from different worlds!” She said with reassurance.

They sighed with relief and decided to ask her about finding Leon. “Yuffie?”

“Yes?”

“Do you know a man named Leon or wizard named Merlin?”

x0x0x0x0x0x

Sixteen figures sat in plush chairs at a round table watching with fascination and glee as a world was being destroy. Over the table was a projection of the world Avani Chava, the world completely and now covered in darkness. One of them hummed.

“How extraordinary...” this was a woman. “And you say we could have this power and rule one or even all worlds?” 

“Yes.” Answered a male voice.

One of the figures snorted in disbelief. “Who cares about taking over worlds! What I want is a certain woman!” (2)

“And with this power you can easily have her.” The leader paused. “As you say countless times, you deserve the best.” he closed his eyes and hummed. “With this power you could have anything you desire; fame, money, strength, anything at all...but,” his tone changed from calm to warning. “Just as easily you wield it the more it consumes you. Let this power go to your head and you become nothing more than a mindless heartless drunk on the power of greed and darkness.” He tone then turned a bit mocking. “Some of us here already know the experience of falling to greed.”

“Why gather us and tell us this information? What do you gain?” Another person asked.

The leader laughed softly before leaning on his palm. “I gathered you all because I felt you had the potential to handle this, and also because you all are worthy candidates. I am giving you the chance to taste true power, and in some of our cases extract revenge. As for what I gain,” His voice was dark. 

“I'll be rid of that meddlesome light.”

x0x0x0x0x0x

Fin and Simone' had just finished explaining their situation to the people in the room, which was Leon and his group. Right now everyone one was processing what was told to them and how to reach the keyblade masters and the King, along with preparing for an attack from the heartless.

“Heartless have been showing up more,” Arieth stated softly. “Though it's the weaker ones.”

Yuffie then snapped her fingers. “A novashadow appeared today. That's how I met these two.”

“Then that's enough proof that something is wrong.” Cloud stated from his place on the wall, his arms crossed.

“Yen Sid should know of this news as well.” Merlin stated stroking his white beard. “Hmm, seven years past and there has been peace. No disturbance until a couple of weeks ago...This is quite odd?” He turned to the twins. “Children, how old are you both?”

“13 years old.” they both replied.

“So young...” he mumbled before asking how they arrived here.

“We came through a portal.” Fin answered blinking her eyes in boredom, she noticed how Merlin's eyes narrowed slightly. Probably finding the portal thing questionable.

“Yep,” Simone' said cheerfully. “We crash landed!” She giggled. “Then Mr. Roger and Mrs. Anita found us!”

“We stayed with them for three days, and from there you know the rest.”

“So can you help us get to the king?Please?”

Leon nodded. “We can use one of the gummy ships to get to King Mickey.” Simone' gave a small cheer clapping her hands and turned to her sister grinning. “Cid, think you can have one ready?”

Cid, a man with blonde hair that was sticking up in the front and falling in the back and on his forehead was a pair of goggles. As he answered he chewed on the stick in his mouth. “I can have it ready in 'bout 2 hours or less.”He folded his arms nodding to himself. “Less.” He stated with an air of confidence as he stood. “Come by in a hour. I should be finished by then.” And he walked out the cottage.

Leon began with the plan. “Once Cid finishes, Cloud and I will go see king Mickey, while the rest of you stay he-”

“Not going to happen.” Fin interrupted, she was unaffected by Leon's intimidating stare. “We,” she pointed to herself and sister. “Have to go.”

Leon sighed. Dealing with children wasn't his style, that was Arieth's department. Both children seem stubborn and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Though it didn't stop him from trying to make them see how dangerous the trip would be.

“You both will be safer here.” He pointed out. “Heartless could be roaming around there as well.”

“I doubt it...But there are some here as well.” Simone' shot back at him with an airy tone as she swung her legs back and forth. “We'll be fine, we aren't helpless.”

“That's true.” Yuffie mumbled then made the zipping motion when Leon sent a glare her way.

Leon shook his head. “This isn't a game.” 

“We never said it was.” Simone' replied with a cheeky grin.

“And think about it, if we did stay, how would you explain what happened to our world?” Fin emphasized with a small smirk. They had him cornered and even Leon had to realize it. 

And he did. 

Leon did not like being outsmarted.

Even if he straight up left them in Radiant Garden, he wouldn't be able to explain what happen to their world, just what was happening to his own. He didn't like the idea of taking children to a world that may be overrun with heartless, though considering it was Disney Castle, the chances of seeing a heartless would be slim, or more likely, zero to none. 

Leon closed his eyes as he sighed. He had no choice but to take them. As he opened his eyes, he gazed at the two, he saw how Fin continued to smirk smugly and Simone' grin with triumph. Did he really have to voice his answer? He knew he had to when the others looked at him, waiting on the final word.

Sighing in his head he gave a neutral expression to those present. “They're coming with us.”  
Those present nodded. Leon felt the smugness rolling of the two in waves. He wanted to tell the two to stay and that only grown ups were allowed but knew that was pointless and childish. So, he opted to just telling the twins and Cloud that they should get ready to leave. Fin and Simone' stood from their seats, asking if it would be alright to go see the Radcliffe family. Seeing no problem with it, Leon nodded but told the gullwings, Arieth,Yuffie, and Tifa to go with them. The girls all left leaving only Merlin, Leon, and Cloud.

Merlin gave Leon an amused meaningful glance. “Don't those two remind you of someone?” he asked before vanishing a puff of smoke.

Leon only rolled his eyes and prepared to leave but stopped at Cloud's voice.

“Don't they?” Leon turned to the blonde with a raised eyebrow. “Don't they remind you of them?” he asked with a slight glaze in his eyes. “Simone' with her giddiness and optimism reminds me of him and Fin being all cool and collected. Both young yet,” he paused smirking knowingly then continued. “Clever.”

He chuckled. “You forgot stubborn.” Leon nodded. From the moment he saw the twins he thought there was something familiar about them. Or, both were more similar to certain people, making them seem familiar. Well at least he wasn't the only one who thought so.

“Come on lets get ready.” And the two left the cottage.

x0x0x0x0x0

The girls dropped the twins off at the Radcliffe house, telling them that they would get some supplies for them. Fin knocked on the door and was greeted by Nanny. 

“Back so soon.” She smiled letting the two in, before she closed the door, and showed them to the living room. Anita was sitting on the couch reading and Roger was coming down the stairs.

“We won't be able to stay for long.” Fin told her.

Simone' smiled. “We came to give our thanks and we will be getting ready to leave soon.”

The couple and maid blinked.

“So soon already?”

“Yep! We need to relate what happen to the King!” Simone' replied excitedly.

“But before we go is it all right if we see Perdy and Pongo?” Fin asked. She already knew Perdita was still hiding away in depression. The mother was down in the dumps, and barely bothered anyone, the disappearance of her pups sent her into misery and despair. When Fin first woke up she remembered hearing Roger talking to Anita about the female dalmatian, he was concerned for her health since the dog barely ate or drank anything. It not only worried the owners but her mate, Pongo, as well.

Anita and Roger looked at each other nodded. “Both are in the pups room.” Roger said and told the twins to follow him. The three went to the kitchen, to another spare room, the twins followed behind them. And the sight before them broke their hearts.

Perdita was laying in the middle of the room, with blankets and pillows surrounding her. The last piece of her pups remained on those items. Pongo was next to her with his head resting on hers. He lifted his head when he saw his owner and the girls, his tail began wagging.

Fin knelt by Perdita and petted her head gaining the dog's attention. Hollow eyes glanced at her. “Hi, Perdy, You didn't meet her earlier,” She beckoned Simone' over with her hand. “This is my sister, Simone'.”

Simone' smiled softly and the dog and sat in front of her, gently lifting her head. “Hello Perdita, it's nice to meet you.” She sat her head on her lap and petted her head. “I heard what happen to your pups,” a whimper left the dog. “And we wanted to let you know,” Her smile grew into a grin. “We'll get your puppies back.” Both girls noticed how some light lit up her eyes. “It'll take some time but we promise to bring them all back.”

“And while we search you need to get back healthy and strong. So when we bring them home you'll have the strength and energy to play with them.” Fin smiled. “Don't lose heart. Okay?” Perdy nodded and shakily sat up more with Pongo steadying her at her side. “Just be patient and focus on getting better.” She and Simone' petted both dogs before standing and turning to Roger, who was staring at them.

“Mr.Roger?”

Roger was stunned beyond words. The musician could only look on and stare in amazement. The female dalmatian wasn't responsive to anyone before and seeing his pet reacting was a miracle. The way both children spoke to her softly while encouraging her to get better, was comforting. He was truly grateful to them.

Shaking his head with a small chuckle he lead them out of the room. “While you travel the worlds make sure to be careful. And when you come back think of this as a second home.”

“And don't talk with strangers!” Nanny said as she dusted.

“Perdy will be back to herself the next time you return.” Anita responded. 

Fin and Simone' nodded then bid the household another thanks and farewell. They meet back up with the others, who gave them their supplies, which consisted of potions, elixirs, and basic equipment that was resistant to certain elements. With the extra time that was left, the older females took the time to show the sisters around Radiant Garden.

x0x0x0x0x0

By the time Cid finished with making alterations to the gummi ship the restoration committee and twins walked in. 

“Ya came just in time!” Cid said wiping his hands on a towel before wiping his forehead. “She's all done and ready to go!” He patted the side of the ship with a grin. “Have ta say she's my best work!”

Leon nodded and watched as the small girls examined the ship with awe before he addressed the mechanic. “You'll watch over things while we're gone.”

Cid chewed on his toothpick waving a hand. “Yeah yeah, I'll keep ya updated on the goings on and what not through the communicator.”

Cloud turned calm blue eyes on the children. “Ready?” The twins focused on him and nodded, the blonde noticed the excitement shining in their eyes and he couldn't help thinking about one of his friends.  
“Alright, it'll probably be a few days before we come back.” Leon announced. “And no Yuffie you can't come.” Said girl crossed her arms and pouted, mumbling how she never got to go anywhere.

“Make sure you bring back rare treasures!” Rikku the gullwing shouted from her position on Yuffie's head. Her comrades agreeing with her.

Tifa walked forward. “Are you sure you'll be okay? With only the four of you?”

Cloud sighed. “Don't worry...we'll be fine.” He looked down at the girls. “Won't we?” Simone' grinned and Fin gave a nonchalant nod. Cloud turned back to Tifa who seemed to think otherwise. Before she could say anything further, Arieth stepped in putting a hand on the woman's shoulder while smiling softly.

“They'll be fine,” she said soothing the others worries. “Besides it's not like it's their first time leaving for different worlds.”

Tifa parted her lips to counter but couldn't come up with anything so she settle with a sigh of defeat, nodded her head. “Fine...”

“We'll be alright Tifa, stop worrying.” He was about to turn back to Leon but was caught of guard when Tifa threw herself at him, her arms wrapped around his neck. Leon felt his eyes narrow for second before his face was it's stoic mask of indifference but unknown to him a certain pair notice the narrowing in his eyes.

“Be safe.” She whispered. Cloud nodded and awkwardly hugged her back. Once she released him, he and the other three bid the committee a farewell, then boarded the ship. The twins sat in the back seats, Leon and Cloud occupying the front seats as they programed their destination. Fin leaned back in her seat once she buckled her self in, she looked over to her sister, who was mumbling enthusiastically while bouncing in her seat.

Fin shook her head, yet a small smile bloomed on her face. She was just as eager about seeing new worlds, though she had more control. This was also their chance to save their people and other worlds, the thought sent tingles down her spine. Along with the challenges and adventures, that was to come. Even though adventure awaits, it doesn't necessarily mean it will be all good, even adventure can take its toll on others.

'Hold on just a little while longer everyone!' Fin prayed with closed eyes before she opened them with determination shining in them. 'Help will come soon!'

The ship was already powered up and taking to the sky.

With a cheerful and determined shout from Simone' she pointed in the air yelling, “FULL SPEED AHEAD! DESTINATION: DISNEY CASTLE!”

And with that said they took off into deep space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)Chava means life in Hebrew and Avani means good earth in Hindi  
> (2) Can ya guess who that is? I made it super obvious!


	3. Calling All Keyblade Masters part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simone and Fin are lost in the Disney worlds, braving the heartless, villains, and new enemies. With even the Keyblade Masters not in control, they'll have to rely on their wits, magic, and courage to survive through it all! Thank goodness they aren't alone, they have friends in the Children of these Disney tales, and there magical tutors! Only question is, will it be enough for them to get back home and win over all? Read Children of Kingdom Hearts to find out if these twin princesses can do it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really long update but I've been busy, I'm getting ready to go to scad, Savannah College of Art and Design! So with this story expect updates to be slow. I start school on 16th so try to bear with me.
> 
> I would also like to thank star1gazer! She has been the most radiant help and my savior! And she convinced me not to scrap this! So with much love, I thank you, elfy! You guys really need to check out her stories!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of the KH series or its characters! I only own this idea, my own characters and places I make up!
> 
> Sorry for the messy grammer! TxT
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Calling All Keyblade Masters part 1

The ride to Disney Castle was smooth and relaxing with chattering coming from the twins. Fin and Simone' were out of their seats pressed to the window, looking out at space. Both were surprised by how close some worlds were to each other. Leon and Cloud remained in their seats and were amused by the conversation the two were having.

Simone' gave a hum. “That's funny...”

“What is Simi?” Fin questioned.

“This.” She answered and added. “I'd figure since we're in space the stars would be much closer.” She heard Leon and Cloud clear their throats, covering their laughter.

“Simi your such a ding-dong.” Fin teased her, laughter present in her voice.

The younger twin's response was only a childish giggle.

Suddenly the communicator started making beeping and buzzing sounds, drawing the attention of the blonde and brunette who piloted the space craft. 

Someone was contacting their ship and was waiting to be received.

Leon leaned forward and pressed a button that was under the small screen. When he pressed the button two familiar furry faces appeared, asking what business they had at Disney Castle.

Smirking Leon greeted the fuzzballs. “Hello to you too. Chip. Dale.”

Both chipmunks became silent for a brief second before letting out surprised squeaks and began jumping around in happiness.

“Golly, its Leon!” Exclaimed Dale as he pressed his face to the screen, his big red nose the only thing that could be seen. “Long time no see!”

Dale was pushed away and Chip's face shown, a happy grin on his face. “It's good to see ya again, what brings ya around Disney Castle?”

“We came to see the king.”

“A world is covered in darkness.” Cloud added just before the chipmunks asked the reason for their visit.

“Also, are heartless appearing over there?” Leon threw in.

“Nope, we haven't seen hide nor hair of em here.” both chipmunks replied.

“We'll let the king know you're here.” Chip stated giving a smile.

“You guys are clear to land!” Dale grinned.

Leon nodded in thanks and the screen went off. He then told both girls to sit back down and buckle up. Once the twins were seated he proceeded to land the airship. 

Leon hoped the darkness from the years before weren't creeping back. It's been peaceful since the heartless stopped appearing completely due to the awakening and sealing of the worlds. Sure, it became a little boring with no heartless to fight but that didn't mean Leon missed them. 

Oh no. 

With the heartless no longer around, he and the gang were finally able to focus on restoring Radiant Garden to it's former glory. With a lot of hard work from not only the committee but the townspeople as well and with some magic from Merlin. They succeeded. No longer was the town in constant repair or littered with rubble. They now had flowers not only growing in the gardens but on their houses, even outside the town was a field of flowers and a river were the children could play and for the people to stroll. There was no barren land and no castle of hollow bastion. Just an endless field of mixing colors. 

Sometimes it surprised Leon how quickly things changed and how he grew adjusted to the changes that peace brought. 

His eyes narrowed.

Though it seemed the oncoming peaceful days that others looked forward to would be short lived. He didn't want the hard work of his friends and people to be destroyed once again by the menace known as heartless.

Clenching his hand he fiercely thought, 'No, I won't let that happen. We've all worked hard to get to where we are today. I won't let it all be destroyed!'

Cloud at glanced at Leon out of the corner of his eye in concern when he noticed how Leon's whole body and aura became tense and filled with ambition.

'No doubt he's thinking about the heartless.' He thought in slight worry. As the ship began to dock, Cloud hoped and prayed King Mickey had a solution to the events that had yet to transpire.

x0x0x0x0x0

Small whimpers were heard all around the room as their captor opened the door, an evil chuckle falling from red lips. 

“There there, darlings...” The woman cooed as the puppies backed away from her, some even started to growl at her. “Nothing to be afraid of,” She pulled out a black cigarette holder, putting it to her lips and blowing green smoke toward the pups, they started coughing and moved further away. “I'll take good care you all.”

She put the tip of the cigarette holder back to her lips. “Oh yes...” She purred out, her eyes glinting as she stared at the small animals. “Very good care.”

The woman then turned on red heels, her enormous mink coat swinging about like a cloak when she walked to the door.

“I'll be back soon my darlings be good while I'm gone.” 

And then the door closed and locked.

The pups curled around each other for comfort, wishing they were back home with their parents.

Not in this devil house.

Not with that devil woman.

x0x0x0x0x0

This was odd.

No. This was just straight up bizarre.

Leon and Cloud were staring at the twins who were in group hug with not only the King and his wife but the court magician Donald and his wife Daisy, the captain of guard Goofy. Chip and Dale hugging their faces.

When they got off the ship, the King and his friends there at the docking bay to greet them. Yet when the group saw the twins everything was thrown out of place and completely unexpected. Especially when the twins ran to the king and queen, with cries of 'Uncle Mickey! Aunty Minnie!' The others present with the mice was much the same. A greeting to Aunty Daisy, Uncle Donald, Uncle Goofy, and to Uncles Chip and Dale. And then the twins were grabbed in a group hug.

Which led to now.

Mickey stood back. “Gosh it's good to see you two again!”

“You two grew so much!” Daisy and Minnie complimented.

“Ahyuck Maxy will be happy to see ya both!”

“So will Huey, Dewey, and Louie!”

Both children only smiled before remembering their current task.

“Uncle Mickey,” Fin's serious tone caught everyone’s attention. “We need your help.”

Simone' nodded with a small frown. “Our world is covered in darkness.”

“What?!” was the response from them.

“What do you mean?” asked Minnie as she gazed at the twins in concern.

“It's a long story...” both said.

Understanding what was being said Mickey addressed them. “Let's talk where we can sit.”

Everyone followed the king out of the gummi hanger into the castle.

Leon and Cloud fell behind the group, who were catching up with each other. Leon glanced at Cloud who was busy looking at all the pictures that were on the walls in wonder. It was a sight to take in. Though he was still taken back by the girls knowing Mickey and the others. And possibly being related to him?

Leon shook his head. 'No those two couldn't be related to him or Queen Minnie.'

Yeah there was no way. They didn't have big round ears and a tail. The image conjured by his imagination made a small chuckle leave his lips. Big round ears and skinny tail, didn't fit those two.

Cloud turned his head to Leon, when he heard the man chuckle. He wondered what was so funny that made the stoic warrior laugh. He decided to try his luck.

“Leon?”

Cool blue-gray eyes focused on him and Cloud thought his heart skipped a beat. Swallowing he asked what was so funny. His eyes widen slightly at the smile on the others lips.

“Picturing the kids with round ears,” He drew circles in the air, then a line. “And tails.”

Cloud felt his own lips curl in amusement. “I'm sure we'll get the whole story. But then again...” he trailed off purposely smirking.

“But then again what?”

“The ears and tails might just be hidden by magic.” A soft laugh and Cloud smiled. Hearing Leon laugh was nice. It was so soft, smooth, and deep.

The blonde didn't have much time to admire the sound since Minnie spoke, drawing his and everyone's attention.

“Here we are.” They stood in front of what looked like a meeting room, a polished rectangular table with plush chairs seated around it. Mickey sat at the head of the table with his wife to the right, Daisy next her. Donald and Goofy sat to the left of the king. Cloud sat by Goofy with Leon beside him and the girls sat across from them by Daisy.

“Tell us all that's happened.” 

The twins nodded and Fin started. “Like we said our world is in the process of being covered in darkness...” She paused her lip becoming a tight line. “No. By now it's already covered in darkness.”

Those listening were shocked.

“What happened?” Mickey asked his gaze critical. “Did you notice anything out of the ordinary?”

“Yes,” Fin answered with a sigh. “A month ago, heartless started appearing. It was the weak ones so we paid no mind to it because mama sealed the keyhole.” 

Leon and Cloud blinked their mother is a keyblade master? Deciding to ask about it later, the two listen as she continued.

“But even after it was sealed, they kept coming. Soon it was the medium strength ones and soon after the pure blooded ones started appearing.” Fin looked down at the polished wood. “The weird thing is our world was sealed but they kept appearing. Though a week before our world was covered in darkness, they all just stopped showing up. So we all figured it was over.”

“We were wrong...” Simone' stated her tone holding dread. “Before we knew it, a horde of them came out of no where. Throwing everything into chaos and panic. Luckily mama and papa had started moving the people.” Her voice became small. “It was really scary. All that destruction and screams...” She shook her head and gave a smile, though it was small.

Fin continued for her. “Right now everyone is safe.” Her gaze went to Mickey. “They sent us to get help not only from you but the keyblade masters and wizards.”

Mickey nodded. “We'll help you anyway we can.” 

Simone' and Fin perked up and thanked him. “Do you know where the keyblade wielders are?”

Mickey gave a nervous laugh then rubbed his chin in thought. “Gosh, well we know where the three out of eight are. There is myself....So that leaves those four....But I wonder if they'll want to come...”

Minnie giggled and rested a gloved hand on her husband's in reassurance. “Of course they'll come. I'm sure they wouldn't mind.”

Mickey nodded. “Then I guess it's just getting them.”

Donald and Goofy perked up. “We can go!”

Mickey smiled knowingly.”I'm sending you both to Destiny Island to get Sora, Riku, and Kairi.” Donald and Goofy let out cheers making the others smile. “I'll contact the other four.” He directed his attention to the guest, well more towards Leon and Cloud. “I would really like it if you guys stayed. It sounds like your situation with heartless showing up is similar to the girls.”

Cloud looked at Leon, the brunette doing the same to him. The two talked with their eyes and when Cloud smiled Leon switched his gaze back to the king. 

“We'll stay.”

“Good, rooms will be prepared for you.” he smiled.

“And in the mean time, you can either rest or we can show you around.” Daisy said.

“Aunt Daisy we can do that!” Simone' volunteered happily and Fin agreed.

“We don't mind.” The green haired child added.

Both children then turned to the brunette and blond. Fin with calm eyes though there was a certain glint in them: Simone' was putting on a sad pouty face, big eyes silently pleading.

Deciding it was best to go they both agreed, besides it was their first time being on the world. It wouldn't be so bad to look around. They also agreed it was not because of the adorable pout, definitely not the pout.

“We'll take the tour.” 

The others nodded as the black girl grinned in triumph. 

'Never fails.' she thought still grinning away and swinging her legs.

Minnie then spoke, going back to the conversation before. “You both said your people were moved before the darkness engulfed your world...If you don't mind my asking: Where were they moved to?”

Fin answered. “Far below underground. Its a safe haven, they have everything they need.”

Cloud blinked. “But won't they be devoured by the darkness and heartless?”

Fin shook her head. “No, quite the opposite. You see,” she drew an a circle in the air. “A barrier of light is surrounding them. Keeping everyone safe and will last as long as the wielder, our mother, lives.” The adults all nodded accepting the child's explanation. “Anything else?”

Mickey shook his head. “No, we'll go get the keyblade wielders. Then once they all are here we can plan from there.”

“Kay.” The twins nodded.

“Now while Goofy and Donald head to Destiny Island, I'll go to master Yen Sid, and ask for the location of the other four.” Mickey turned to his queen. “Will you be alright running things while I'm gone?”

Minnie giggled. “Of course Mickey, it wouldn't be the first time!” She teased before smiling softly. “We'll be alright, and you won't be gone that long.”

Smiling Mickey promised to be back as soon as possible. Donald was asking Daisy the same question only to get chewed out by his wife but other than that she was okay with it. Soon the group was leaving the meeting room and headed to the garden. 

The twins, Leon and Cloud, and Minnie and Daisy watched as Mickey pulled out a star shape gem rising it in the air and with a cry of 'Al-la-Kazam!' he was engulfed in twinkling light and Zipping all over the place then shooting to the sky. Donald and Goofy boarded their ship and soon it was raising in the air and taking off into the sky and then Gummi space.

“Well there they go...” Daisy sighed. “Really, every time they leave I get so worried! It's a wonder that I don't have gray feathers!”

Minnie gave a light laugh. “Oh Daisy, there's no need to worry. They always come back to us.”

“I know but still,” She looked up at the sky. “Its hard not to.”

Minnie understood what she meant, and had to agree with her but she remained optimistic about it. She trusted her husband and friends to come back safely.

Minnie then addressed the four. “We have some things to attend to,” She smiled. “Can we trust you two to show Sir Leon and Sir Cloud around?”

Fin and Simone' gave a salute. “Yes ma'am.”

Daisy smiled. “And that means staying out of trouble.”

Leon and Cloud were amused when the two seemed to deflate but still agreed to show them around. Both men told the women they'll keep an eye on them and out of trouble. Daisy and Minnie nodded before leaving the garden to attend to their duties.

The twins then turned to Leon and Cloud, Simone' grinning and Fin looking nonchalant. “Come on we'll give you the grand tour of the castle then take you into town!” Simone' spoke and Fin nodded before the two began leading them around the castle, pointing out rooms, the other gardens, libraries and explaining some of the paintings. After the tour of the castle they stepped out of the doors that lead to a court yard. Across from the court yard was large pale blue wall that encircled the castle. They walked across it and the twins waved for the guards to open the gates.

Soon the gates opened and the twins led the brunette and blond into town.

x0x0x0x0x0 

Micky landed outside of the tower, that belonged to the powerful wizard Yen Sid. The mouse came here in hopes of finding the four keyblade wielders, and seeking his masters help in locating them. He ran up the steps wrenching the door open before running inside, the mouse ran up more steps before bursting into the wizards room yelling:

“Master Yen Sid!” The Wizard looked up from his crystal ball, a frown marring his features. “I'm sorry for coming unannounced Master!” he bowed before continuing to speak. “But something drastic has happened-”

Yen Sid interrupted, his voice calm and unwavering. “You mean is already happening. Something is disturbing the balance of light and dark.”

Mickey blinked. “A disturbance?” He shook his head deciding to ask more about that later. “A world has been swallowed in darkness!”

Yen Sid eyes became sad as he gave a saggy, he already knew. “I know, Avani Chava...The world on the outside is bathed in the dark yet the inside is cocooned in light.”

Mickey remembered what the twins said and began explaining it to Yen Sid, who stood in shock.

“You say Fin and Simone' are with you?” Mickey nodded and he sat back down. “That is good. They are safe there. Though I fear it will be a matter of time before another world is devoured in darkness.”

“Radiant Garden is experiencing the same thing, showing signs that it'll be over run with heartless before being covered in darkness.” Mickey spoke with urgency. “Do you think there is a way to stop it?”

Yen Sid closed his eyes in thought. This new threat to all worlds was unknown to him and even with the sealing of the keyhole, darkness still engulfed the world. This confused him, in all his life he's never experienced something like this. 

This posed quite a the problem.

Something was messing with balance and it is influencing the keyholes. Though it did make him think of one thing.

“The embodiment of light and darkness.” He muttered to himself before adressing Mickey. “Tell me have you contacted the others.”

Understanding what he meant Mickey gave a nod. “I sent Donald and Goofy to Destiny Island. I came here to ask you if you would locate the other four.”

“I see. I will send a signal.”

Mickey beamed thanking his master before watching in silence as he began to contact the keyblade masters. Yen Sid had his eyes closed and his hands spread over his crystal ball.

“Hear me keyblade masters. You are needed once again.” (1)

 

x0x0x0x0x0

He laid his head on his lover's shoulder a content sigh leaving his lips. He smiled when an arm warped around his waist. They both sat on the clock tower of twilight town, gazing at the setting sun.

“Don't fall asleep on me now...” Teased the voice of his lover. 

He looked up into mischievous sea-foam eyes smiling. “I'm not but if I do fall asleep it's only because you make a nice pillow.” he laughed when an expression of mock hurt filled the other's face.

“So all I'm really good for is being a pillow for ya! That bites!” he stared into laughing blue eyes.

“Well that was my nice way of telling you...” He paused glancing up then continued. “That you're boring.” He snickered before laughing out loud at the pinches he received to his side. “L-Lea! Stop!”

Lea grinned. “No way Ven! Not until you take it back!”

Ventus laughed out loud. “Okay! Okay! You're not completely boring!”

Lea stopped pinching him and smirked. “Good enough for me!” He chuckled at the pout he received from the blonde.

The two then returned to gazing at the sun, which began to slowly set more. 

Ventus and Lea along with Aqua and Terra, decided to take up residence in twilight town after the evil know as Xehanort was finally vanquished. Peace was restored to all worlds and the balance stable, the heartless returned to the world of darkness and no one seen hide nor hair of them since then. The days were peaceful, filled with much catching up on Ven’s part. When the keyblade wielders parted ways, the four decided to make twilight town their home taking residence in the mansion.

Ven was excited to be back in the town, he received the rest of his memories and heart back from Sora. He was able to see the friends he met when he was Roxas, and even though he knew they didn't know him he was happy to become friends with them again.

Lea, Terra and Aqua fitted in well with gang. Olette was happy not being the only girl in the group, Hayner was happy because he met such strong people who he could with train for the struggle competition, and Pence was just happy to have new friends join the gang. Though Ven suspected the real reason they gained good graces was because the three taught Seifer and his lackeys a lesson.

Living in the mansion though brought back not so great memories for Ven and Lea. Though Aqua and Terra reassured both that when they lived in the house nothing but good and happy memories would fill the new home, pushing out the less memorable ones. 

It was reassuring and took some time getting use to but they adjusted well. 

So far it was a wonderful seven years.

The silence was interrupted by running foot steps and a voice. 

“Here you two are!” Exclaimed a blue haired woman. Behind her was a muscular man with brown hair and blue eyes.

Ventus blinked at the tone of her voice, it was urgent and out of breathe. “Aqua. Terra. What's wrong?”

Lea leaned back examining the two as well. “You both look as if you were being chased...”

Terra shook his head and gathered in his lungs. “We need to go to the mansion!”

Before the redhead and blond could ask why, their keyblades suddenly appeared in their hands without being called and the little charm attached to them began glowing.

“Wha...”

“It's master Yen Sid...” Aqua said softly. “He's summoning us.” Both males sitting on the ledge suddenly turned serious standing to their feet.

“Lets go!” And the four hurried back to the mansion.

x0x0x0x0x0

Sora stood ankle deep in the water, his eyes were closed as he listened to the music of the waves and seagulls. The sun was high in the clear blue sky. Sora walked along the shore of the island he and his friends use to play on. Sometimes they would meet up and act as if they were children again, playing war, and sword fighting. The memory of the last time they all came together brought a soft smile to his lips. They all decided to camp on the island one night, they had a bonfire, it was for passing their first year in the university. Gathered around a fire laughing and telling stories, Sora, Riku and Kairi told the three of the different worlds they've been to and the people they met along the way, surprising the three. After the bonfire and stories, they watched the stars together.

It was wonderful.

And now-

“We barely get to see each other...” He said softly to himself, picking up a seashell.

It was true.

Everyone, including himself, had jobs and going to the university on the main land, living their lives. Tidus and Selphie were a couple, going on 2 years. Tidus and Wakka were on the blitz team, that were going to the finals. Selphie was on the cheer leading squad and was going to school for writing and liberal arts, wanting to become a teacher and maybe a writer of romantic novels. 

Waka was studying the culinary arts, making time between work, practice and classes, he worked at one of the restaurants on the campus. Tidus, who wanted to go into sports, helped trained the newbies new to the team and also setting up equipment. Selphie worked with her mom who owned a flower shop. Kairi took a liking to designing and began studying in the arts, she helped her father, the mayor, in his office and sometimes acted as his assistant or secretary. 

Then there was Riku...

His best friend and secret crush.

When he, Donald and Goofy first woke up and heard about King Mickey and Riku being some where out there in the worlds. He felt something, it was hard to describe and passed it off as relief. Though that changed when he met Riku at the World That Never Was. Sora found out his feelings for the alluring silverette went deeper than that.

He loves Riku and wasn't ashamed to admit that to himself.

Though Riku didn't know his feelings

Any way, Riku was going into business management, much to the confusion and surprise of Sora. He didn't doubt Riku, no, the silverette was very smart especially when it came to math, he was a wiz! It always surprised Sora when Riku explained a problem to him in the most simple of ways. Sora took that chance to ask Riku why he went in to business management to which he only got a teasing smile and a response of: 'Its a secret.'

Sora bit his lip as he thought about his friend/crush, not understanding why his friend would choose something like that to major in. He always thought Riku wanted to be a traveler, or explorer.

“I guess the explorer in him got enough of exploring with the different worlds...” He mumbled gazing up into the sky with a sad smile. “I miss them...”

Then there was himself.

Sora was 23, he grew more in height, 6'3, and his body filled out nicely over the years, small but well sized muscles that fit his slender frame, appearing almost feminine. His face still young yet mature at the same time. The brunette was studying in child care, which threw his friends for the loop, and if that wasn't enough he worked in a bookstore. He would always find himself reading when he went to his job. The books he read where always the Fiction. They held adventure, action, suspense, mystery, and a little of romance here and there.

At first, Sora didn't know why he suddenly had a craving to read books, it didn't happen until he and Riku began going to school, at first he thought it was Belle's influence, yet found out that wasn't it. The reason he began reading was because he still longed to see other worlds, make new friends, and see old friends. 

After he and his friends defeated Xehanort, everything was restored, then goodbyes were said.

Although the worlds were sealed and safe, Sora was still able to summon his keyblade, so was Kairi and Riku. It was the only thing that remained with him, holding all memories and adventures he cherished. To make sure they remained Sora had secretly wrote a book depicting the battles and hardships he and his friends went through, the people he's met, and the worlds he's been too.

Smiling to himself sat down playing with the sand. “I still haven't told them about it yet...” He closed his eyes as a breeze blew by.

Their lives were pretty ordinary now, has been for seven years, and would remain so.

At least that is what Sora thought until his Keyblade appeared in his hand, the charm hanging from it glowing brightly. 

Sora jumped gasping. “What the-”

“Sora!” Two voices called belonging to his best friends, who ran to him. He saw they had their blades out as well the charms on them glowing brightly.

Sora stood and ran to them. “Riku! Kairi! Did you guys summon your keyblades?”

“No they just popped into our hands.” Kairi answered looking down at the weapon in confusion.

“Every time I send it away it comes right back.” Riku stated demonstrating and proving his statement.

“Why is the charm glowing like this?” Kairi asked.

Sora felt himself growing excited. “Do you think it's Mickey?” The three were silent staring at each other.

“Well,” Riku began, his tone unsure and... hopeful. “It could be...”

Sora was practically bouncing on heels in joy. 'Another adventure!' He thought to himself. 'And seeing everyone!' He bit his lip to keep from laughing.

Kairi hummed. “I wonder why...”

Her question was answered by the gummi ship that appeared from the sky and hovered over them. Sora let out a laugh and waved and Riku chuckled, the gummi ship landed on the shore away from the three and power down. 

As the door open and out stepped Goofy and Donald. Both where almost tackled to the ground by Sora, who hugged them tightly laughing happily as he was hugged just as tightly if not more by the two.

“Donald and Goofy!” Sora laughed out. He felt his eyes tearing up, he was just so happy to see his friends!

“Aw! Sora!” Donald gushed hugging his friend.

“Ahyuck! Long time no bee!” Goofy laughed ruffling brown spikes.

“See! Ya poloka!” Donald screeched, Sora continued to laugh.

Kairi and Riku walked over to them smiling as they also received hugs form the dog and duck. Sora then asked why the two were visiting.

“Oh yeah! We were sent here by the king!”

Donald nodded. “To get you guys.”

Riku raised an eyebrow. “Mickey?”

“Yep! He said to come 'n get ya!”

“Something is going on with the keyholes!” Donald added.

The three looked at each other wondering what could be wrong this time.

Sora eyes narrowed, wondering about what Donald had said before speaking. “We'll go, we just need to return home and let our parents know.”

“Wak!” Squawked Donald. “They know?!”

Goofy scratched his head. “Well uh, I don't think that's a problem.” He turned to Donald. “Is it?”

Donald stomped his foot. “Of course it is! They aren't suppose know!”

Kairi gave a nervous smile. “Sorry, but we had to.”

Riku backed her up. “It's kind of impossible not to tell them.”

“Yeah, our parents and friends were drilling us for answers!” Sora chimed in grinning. “We really had no choice, and the only ones who know are our parents and three of our other friends.”

Kairi put her hands behind her back nodding. “And they haven't told anyone else, they've helped actually...”

“How?”

Riku folded his arms across his chest. “Telling everyone we went to visit family, and transferring to a different school.” Riku mumble. “And the thing is everyone believed it.” Sora and Kairi grinned.

“Yep! When we got home, everyone ask how the school was and if we enjoyed ourselves.” Sora added.

“So there's nothing to worry about.” Kairi smiled softly.

Donald and Goofy nodded before telling them to go ahead home and get ready to depart again.

x0x0x0x0x0 

The keyblade masters of twilight town gathered around a large black crystal that was in the garden behind the mansion, glowing brightly.

Aqua placed her hand on it and soon the image of Yen Sid appeared, the four greeted the great wizard.

“Master Yen Sid,” Aqua smiled. “You summoned us?”

“It is good to see you four are doing well.” Yen Sid greeted then answered Aqua's question. “I fear, another catastrophe is unraveling and threatening worlds.” His frown deepened and he said apologetically. “You are needed once again...”

The four gasped. A threat to the worlds? But didn't that end when they defeated Xehanort? 

Terra stepped forward. “Is it Xehanort?” Aqua, Lea, and Ventus looked to the wizard, dread on their faces. They sighed in relief when Yen Sid shook his head.

“No, he is gone for good. This isn't his doing but another's.” 

“Someone else?” Ventus mumbled in confusion. “Who?” He asked.

“That is unknown young Ventus, though this new threat is affecting the Keyholes. One world has already been devoured by darkness.”

“What?!” The four yelled in unison.

“How? Is that even possible?” Lea questioned.

“I don't know. Will you come?” 

The four grew silent and pondered over the information for a few minutes. A new threat is making its way to the surface, the worlds again would be at stake, and it would be up to them, as keyblade masters to stop it and protect the worlds. Yen Sid was asking if they would do it again. It was their duty as wielders of the keyblade to keep the worlds safe. Though the group appreciated Yen Sid for asking first, and they already decided the moment he said the world were in danger. The four gazed at each other then smiled turning back to Yen Sid.

“We accept this mission.”

Yen Sid gave a small, yet proud smiled. “Then come to the tower and all will be explained.”

The wizard's image faded from the Crystal.

Terra turned to his friends, who were also his family. “Well lets get ready.”

x0x0x0x0x0

The parents of the keyblade wielders of Destiny island, were currently on the play island seeing their children off, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka were there as well, wishing them the best and for their safe return.

When they parents and friends first got to the play island the appearance of Donald and Goofy shocked them, even though the keyblade masters explained what the two looked like and who they were. Immediately the parents, including Tidus, Wakka and Selphie bombarded the two with questions, asking why they had to leave again, how long they would be gone, and much to Donald's irritation, asked if the two were wearing costumes. 

Goofy being the good nature one answered all the questions, the only answer he didn't have was the length of time they would be gone.

A little disappointed with the answer they relented and accepted the answer and soon found themselves surrounding Riku, Sora, and Kairi. As their friends and family talked Donald and Goofy loaded their packs in the ship then contacted Chip and Dale.

Sora pulled back from his mom and dad smiling. “I've already talked to Mr. Xine (2) about not coming into to work for awhile because of a family emergency. And I went to school too.”

His parents nodded and his father spoke, he was the spitting image of his son, though more masculine. “ Alright be careful out there.” He ruffled his son's hair.

“Make sure to eat healthy and when you can, try to check in.” His mother stated softly.  
Sora nodded and embraced his parents again before walking over to Tidus and Wakka talking with them.

“Try not to over work yourself Riku.” said Riku's mom as she examined him from head to toe. “Are you sure you have everything that you need?” 

Riku rolled his eyes but smiled. “Yeah, mom don't worry. I have everything,” His light green eyes flickered to Sora for a brief second then back on his parents. “That I'll need.”

“Make sure to look after Kairi and Sora.” His father said patting his shoulder.

Riku nodded. Of course he would look after them, he wouldn't let anything happen to them. “I will.” He embraced his family once more before joining Sora and his friends, who had the brunette in a head lock.

Kairi was reassuring her dad that she would be fine. “Don't worry Daddy, I have Riku and Sora to look after me.” She smiled. “I'll be fine, I'm not as harmless as I seem.”

Her father, the mayor sighed. “I know, it just you're going a dangerous journey, and I can't help but worry.” He received kiss to the cheek and he smiled. “But I trust you and trust Sora and Riku.”

“Thanks daddy.” She hugged her Father and joined her friends. Selphie hugged her spouting off about how she'll find romance in the stars making the boys roll their eyes.

“I mean really, would if you find your true love on one of the worlds you visit!?” Selphie asked with excitement before swooning. “That would be wonderful!” She blinked dreamily.

“Selph, she won't have time for that!” Tidus pointed out bursting the girl's dream bubble. In response Selphie only pouted.

“Dream Killer! Bleehhh!” She stuck out her tongue before focusing back on Kairi. “Once you get back you have to tell me all about the things you see! You will right?!”

Kairi giggled. “Of course, until then keep Tidus and Wakka entertained with your novels.” She, Sora and Riku laughed when dread appeared on the two males faces.

“Why would you want us to go through that torture?!”

“Al1 ready to go! Ahyuck!” Goofy called to them exiting the gummi ship.

The friends gathered together in a group hug getting words of encouragement. With a few last words from their parent the three enter the gummi ship with Goofy and Donald in the drivers seat. The gummi ship began powering up,Sora grinned and decided to test his luck.

“Can I drive?!”

“NO!”

And they took off with their loved ones watching from the shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Is what Yen Sid said cheesy, if it is sorry!
> 
> 2- Xine is Enix backwards, like square enix! :)
> 
> So um how did you like this chapter? Is it worthy of at least one review?


	4. Author Note important please read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read this is important.

Hey you guys how ya been? Better than me I hope!  
Anyway, the reason why I am writing you guys is because I have good news and bad news. Bad news, my computer crashed and all my stuff is gone from music to my drawings and other stories. T.T Would anyone know of a good computer place that could fix it?  
Good news I got a new computer computer, and some of my stuff I saved to a thumb drive will be put on the new computer.  
So updates for this story will be slow process than it already was. With school going on writing has been slow I'm thinking of trying to write on saturdays and sundays, and monday. We'll see how that plan goes.  
Also if it isn't to much trouble could please leave a comment of understanding.

Sincerely,

The Fox with the worst luck,

BretheVoidFox

**Author's Note:**

> So how did you like this? If its not to much ask can you please review, please? It'll tell me what you guys think! Even if its three or one word! Please please Review! I hope to see you see you next chapter!


End file.
